Foods
There are many different countries that you can unlock food menus in Restaurant Tycoon 2. When you purchase a new menu, there will be locked foods that you will have to unlock later on. You can unlock these hidden foods when you earn lunchboxes that contain tickets and the new recipes. List of countries: # The United States # The United Kingdom # Belgium and the Netherlands # Japan # China # Korea # Thailand # Turkey # Vietnam # The Middle East # Indonesia # Mexico # India # Germany # France # Italy # Russia # The Philippines # Scandinavia # Africa # Australia # South America # Austria and Hungary # Greece The types of food you can find in the menus currently are listed below: !NOT ALL LISTS HAVE EVERY UNLOCKED FOOD IN THE MENU, WILL BE ADDING MORE SOON! Turkish Food (Turkey) Main Courses: * Lamb Kebab * Chicken Kebab * Köfte Turkish Meatballs Deserts: * Baklava * Turkish Delight Thai Food (Thailand) Starters: * Tom Yum Soup Main Courses: * Pad Thai * Chicken with Cashew Nuts * Thai Red Curry * Thai Green Vietnamese Food (Vietnam) Starters: * Summer Rolls Main Courses: * Pho Noodle Soup * Banh Mi Baguette * Banh Xeo Middle Eastern Food Starters: * Hummus and Pita * Falafel Main Courses: * Shawarma * Chicken Kabsa Korean Food (Korea) Starters: * Kimchi Main Courses: * Bibimbap * Japchae Noodles * Bulgogi BBQ * Cold Noodles Deserts: * Hotteok Pancake Indonesian Food (Indonesia) Starters: * Prawn Cracker * Soto Soup Main Courses: * Satay Skewer * Nasi Goreng Indian Food (India) Starters: * Naan Bread * Papadums * Samosa Main Courses: * Chicken Curry * Tandoori Chicken * Vegetable Curry * Prawn Curry Deserts: * Mango Pudding German Food (Germany) Main Courses: * Spätzle Pasta * Bratwurst * Schnitzel * Currywurst Deserts: * Pretzel French Food (France) Starters: * Quiche Main Courses: * Lobster Bisque * Omelette Deserts: * Crepes * Macarons * Creme Caramel Belgium and Dutch Food (Belgium and Netherlands) Starters: * Bitterballen Main Courses: * Moules-Frites Deserts: * Belgian waffle * Stroopwafel * Oliebol Doughnuts Japanese Food (Japan) Starters: * Tiger Sushi * Prawn Tempura * Crab Sushi * Dragon Sushi Main Courses: * Ramen Noodles * Nigiri * Miso Soup * Yakitori * Chicken Teriyaki Deserts: * Dango * Mochi Italian Food (Italy) Starters: * Italian Salad * Garlic Bread Main Courses: * Cheese Pizza * Pepperoni Pizza * Spaghetti * Lasagna * Ravioli Deserts: * Ice Cream Chinese Food (China) Starters: * Spring Rolls * Duck Rolls * Prawn Toast * Chinese Dumplings Main Courses: * Sweet and Sour Pork * Fried Rice * Kung Pao Chicken * Chow Mein * Peking Duck Deserts: * Egg Tart * Mooncake British Food (United Kingdom) Starters: * Tomato Soup Main Courses: * Roast Dinner * Fish and Chips Deserts: * Sponge Cake American Food (United States) Starters: * Onion Rings Main Courses: * Cheeseburger Deserts: * Cheesecake Greek Food (Greece) Starters: * Pita Bread Main Courses: * Souvlaki Skewer * Gyro